


Phone sex

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus





	Phone sex

This was requested by Awesomeness_Awaits enjoy! 

Warning I added a daddy kink that was not requested by Awesomness_Awaits.

Autumn had been dating Mark for two years she had gone to visit some family in New York leaving Mark alone at there apartment. She texted Mark once she had made it to her parents home.

(A) " hey Markimoo made it to my parents so tired :p"

(M) " That's good I miss you Autumn" 

(A) " I miss you to did you finish your recordings?"

(M) " yea but now I'm really lonely."

Autumns phone began to ring she knew it was Mark by the ringtone " Mark you know it's late here my parents are sleeping" Mark sighed " y-yea I know but I really need to hear your voice right now." Autumn blushed she knew what he was doing, the way his breath hitched and the soft moan " Mark baby if you missed me so much you should have said something" he groaned "well I'm saying something now." Autumn rolled her eyes, she could hear Marks moans getting louder and bit her lip " Come on Autumn talk to me." She blushed and cleared her throat keeping her voice low so her parents wouldn't hear her " daddy I want your huge c*ck inside of me." She could almost see the massive smirk Mark had on his face she knew how much he loved it when she called him daddy and he knew he had her right were he wanted her. " come on you can do better baby tell me how you want it." "Daddy please don't make me say it." He growled softly deep in his throat letting her know he was displeased " I said tell me how you want my c*ck." Autumn finally gave in " I want it deep inside my tight p*ssy" He let out a loud moan " you're always so tight baby." His hand moved faster over his harden erection as Autumn hand slowly made it way to her clit. " I love my princess you know that right." Marks dominate side was such a turn on for Autumn the way he took control an showed her how good he could make her feel even now over the phone he knew just what to say she rubbed herself faster as Marks breathing jumped, she could tell he was close " Autumn I wish you were riding my c*ck right now, screaming out for more." Autumn moved and finally reached her climax soon followed by Mark " Mark I love you so much I can't wait to be back in L.A." He chuckled and took a deep breath " when you get back I'm going to make sure you can't walk for a whole week." Autumn giggled " I look forward to it but I have to go goodnight Mark." "Good night Autumn.

Sorry for the delay! Iv had to work more hours this week but don't worry I'll get all your personal requests done! Hope you didn't mind the daddy kink just thought I would add a little something to the story. Anyways goodnight/day!


End file.
